Angel Black
by pinkhairedwiz
Summary: While wrapping up a mission they encounter a strange girl, and she's also a . . . technopath?


**Title** : Angel black

 **Author** : Pinkhairedwiz

 **Beta** : looking for one (if anyone is interested)

 **Rating** : M (to be safe)

 **Warning** : Stronger language than Disney allows and signs of abuse

 **Summary** : While wrapping up a mission they encounter a strange girl, and she's also a . . . technopath?!

 **Disclaimer** : Not mine ! Any of it.

" . . " Normal

' . . .' Telepathic

 **AN** : this is my first fanfic Ever so no flames, but plz do critisize. like if i use a word too much, too much oocness, have a run on sentence, a part is just confusing or something that would be greatly appriciated, just dont be a jerk about it. On with the story !

-

Ryan and his team just finished defeating their first monster and were on their way back to base. He has still kinda new at this whole being a hero thing and had been trying to be more careful of where he stepped. Since he did kinda destroy lots of property by just stepping in the wrong place. Harris noticed it was a very big inconvinience for the civilians. He was supposed to be a hero now, not a troublemaker!

Well . . .

Maybe just a bit.

That's when Ryan noticed something familiar but . . . strange. Someone had these little devices following them as they walked though the field. Ryan took a closer look at this guy and gasped . . . this guy's _eyes._ His eyes were this bright blue, a very familiar blue. One only he and his friends would recognize now instantly. In that same second of this realization, Ryan stopmed on him.

His teammates all yelped in surpise, they were all too busy gushing over their first victory. A second after the elevator came to a stop. Some steam came up from the floor and hid the mystery boy for a second longer. When he slowly and timidly came out of the elevator, Ryan could finally see him more clearly and noticed that he was wrong. That this new technopath was, in fact, a girl.

This girl's true color of eyes was this vivid green, it was unnerving, with real short choppy black hair, as if she cut it herself. No wonder. Her cheeks were flushed contrasting her sickly pale skin. Her little trinkets all around her stopped moving, all frozen like her. Her green eyes were wide, she probably thought she was going to die when Ryan suddenly decided stomped on her, add to the fact that that damn elevator was fast and left her all alone in a strange place.

Before anyone knew it, she knitted her eyebrows and green turned to blue again. The little robots(?), Ryan wasn't sure what they were, started moving foward at a fast pace. Everyone was taken by surprise and tried to defend themselves. They pulled their clothes and hair randomly. Ryan had enough of this and yelled, "Stop!" using his own technopathy to fend off the attack. The girl did stop and gasped, her small hand coming up to cover her mouth. Taking one step toward Ryan, and that was all the confidence she seemed to have needed and ran forward, straight at him. Wrapping her skinny arms around him and then losing consciousness.

A few seconds of awkwardness and . . .

"Ok-ay! That was weird" commented Spyder, tipping his cap down and moved his chair to look away. He looked a bit flustered.

"Yeah, and by the way Ryan . . . What were you thinking!? We don't even know her!" Harris joined in, rising from his chair.

"No! No n-" Sighs, "Ryan! What the hell was that?!" Mark's voice boomed from the balcony down.

"Guys, guys! Calm down! Look, I'm sorry, I just- I wasn't thinking. And her eyes, her eyes, man! They're just like mine. Just. Like. _Me._ " Ryan said with so much raw emotion it was almost comical. "I couldn't just let her get away . . . and umm we should get her to Med Bay." Low murmurs of agreement was all Ryan needed and left, Harris hot on his heels.

-

Ryan noticed she was very light after he removed her navy blue backpack she was carrying. He gently placed her down on the examination bed and Harris started the machine. Ryan took the opportunity to get a better look at her, not even paying attention to the red beam going over her body.

Her strange green eyes were now covered under pretty curled eyelashes and above that perfectly sculpted eyebrows knitted together in pain. Small pink plump lips were parted making a small 'o' shape. There was dirt on her button nose. Her whole face was dirty, actually all of her was. He could see some bruising on her neck that looked like hands but it was faiding. A black faided shirt she was wearing was a bit too big and the skinny jeans were too small and also too faided it was hard to tell what was the original color. On her feet, she wore black beat up Converse. On her fingers, knees and arms was a part of what seemed like a shirt torn up and wrapped around to support those parts. Her body looked smaller and more fragil now . . . He felt a strong urge to protect her, and never let anything bad happen to her ever again.

Ryan then became a bit flustered, in shame, as he noticed that her small bust stood out more when she was laying down. A beep suddenly broke through Ryan's train of thought and he looked towards Harris, waiting patiently for the results to be known.

"Looks to me like she's pretty beaten up," started Harris, reading off the screen, "she is a few pounds underweight, dehydrated, a fever, some fractures and bruising here and there, broken fingers . . . and ah, umm, nev- never mind, it's nothing." Finishing and looking down, literally and figuratively.

"So she'll be okay?" asked Ryan, not noticing Harris' distress somehow.

"Pretty much, as long as she gets the attention she needs she'll be fine." answered Harris, gaining determination that that would be the case.

"Okay, we'll let her sleep for now, we need to finish discussing this out with everyone." Ryan and Harris left Med Bay and meet everyone in the lounge area. Ryan waited til they were seated and comfortable before he began. "So, this girl, it seems like she's a technopath and she's sick an' injured, maybe ran away from someone . . . ?" Saying that last part more to himself than his crew. "Wait I'll be right back, something just hit me." Ryan ran out of the room. He came back a moment later with the navy blue backpack and started looking through its contents. Everyone else waited patiently, or as patiently as they could be, for Ryan to finish. "So I've found tools and spare parts for her little . . . robots? A spare set of clothes, books on advanced electronics and this thing called _Kitchen Princess_ , some food, hygene products, and a sketchbook. So she probably is running away . . . "

"Maybe we would keep her here and question her so we could possibly know more about your powers, Ryan!" Harris said, brainstroming already.

"That would be awesome, and maybe . . . she might know the origins of it. The one you keep bugging us about!" Ryan nodding along as he was saying it.

"Hey!"

"We can't possibly take her in!" Mark interuppted, "she the one making the monsters or working for people who do or worse here to kill us all!" Throwing his hands up in the air he finished his theory.

Spyder scoffed, "Uh, Mark? Don't you think you're being a bit of a consiracy theorist? This coming from me!"

"Consp- Now you-"

"Guys! Guys!" Harris called, "Look, we need to get back to base-" Holding up a finger to silence Ryan before he disagreed. "I know this is an important discussion and we probably shouldn't bring strangers there, but we need to get this robot out of sight." No one moved. "Uhh, today would be nice!"

Everyone slowly went to their stations and the robot started heading to base.

-

When they arrived back to base everyone went straight to Med Bay to see if she woke up. While they waited they argued, however they finally settled on asking questions first, and shooting later. She woke up around a few hours before sunset everyone, who was sitting down, waiting with anticipation as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

"Finally, I thought she would never wake up." Spyder whispered, putting his arms up in the air.

"Shhhh! We don't want to scare her again." Ryan lectured as he crossed his arms.

"Scare her? Um, Ryan. I think you got it mixed up, She was the one that attacked us with the robot things, nearly killing us!" Ryan just glared but his eyes went back to the other technopath a second later.

Coming out of her daze, she jumped straight up, hitting herself with the machine. Groaning, she held her head and then slowly started to look at her surroundings.The first thing she saw was Ryan and she visibly relaxed after a bit. Timidly, she looked at everyone else then all of Med Bay, taking care that she wouldn't hit herself again.

Bringing the attention back to himself Ryan tried, "Uh, hey. I'm Ryan Walker. And you?"

' _An_ _gel_.' After a second. Angel, her small and almost brittle voice echoing in his mind.

"Okay, Angel, if you don't mine me asking, are you running away?" Everyone was a bit startled, but then Harris had this thoughtful look on his face.

' _Bad person_. _Don't want to be with them anymore.'_

Thinking back to the faided hand print on her neck, Ryan's face hardened a bit as he continued, "Do we- do we know this person?"

' _I dunno_. . . . _But maybe_? _And um, are- are you going to keep me?_ _I promise I'll be good! I do! I do!'_

Her eyes wild, breathing escalating steadly.

"Keep you? What do you _mean?_ ' After he finished that sentence, it looked like Mark was about to protest but Spyder and Harris knew better and kept him quiet.

'Like- like always be with you. You're like me. I didn't know there were others. I thought I was gonna be alone forever . . .' Angel's face fell and she looked away for a moment, her green eyes pained. Looking back to Ryan she resumed with hope in her battered heart, 'But you found me, does that mean you'll keep me? I don't really have anywhere and-and I won't take up too much space. I'll sleep under your bed. I don't eat too much. I won't bother. I-I won't even make any noise. I'll be good!' Angel was breathing hard now, she was almost panting.

'I'll keep you, you'll be safe errr, relatively safe. But, my mom, she can not know about you staying, she'll ask questions. I'm guessing you don't want questions . . ' At Angel's franatic nod, he continued, 'We gotta be quiet at night, so she won't know, but in the day time its okay if she sees you.' Her breathing slowed.

'Okay, Ryan. Anything you say.' Eyes, ears and everything she was devoted to Ryan.

'Angel, you stay here. I gotta talk to my friends, they uh, gotta tell me something important about the robot outside.' When Ryan nocited she was starting to breathe quickly, he added, 'I'll be right here, you won't even notice I'm gone.' She nodded her head, trusting him to return.

"Guys, c'mon. Didn't you have something important to tell me?" Getting confused looks he pointed at the door with his eyes. Spyder 'oooh'ed' and followed Ryan out with the rest of the crew.

"What was up with all the staring back there?" Spyder wondered.

Bemused, Ryan "What staring? We were talking, weren't you listening? I brought you out here because I thought you guys wouldn't agree with what I agreed to."

"What did you agree to?" Marks eyes narrowing.

"Are you guys deaf? For her to stay with me, remember? All of you were right there." Putting a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming along.

"Ryan, the only person who talked was you, but then you stopped talking too, it was really creepy. All you did was stare at each other . . . " Spyder stated while putting a bit of distance between Ryan and Mark.

"Bu- but we talked the . . . whole time . . . who did you . . . not hear?"

"I think they talked telepathically, it would explain everything. But how? Is she telepathic or is it because you two are technopathic?" Explained Harris, making Spyder a tad bit jeulous, and leaving Ryan, and Mark speechless.

"We what? Really? Wow, I never . . . "

After they got over they're daze, they soon left Mech-X4 and went they're seperate ways home. Angel successfully got under Ryan's bed and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
